1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker apparatus including a speaker unit, which is to be mounted on a panel member, particularly an inner panel of a vehicle body.
2. Related Art
There has been known a speaker apparatus including a speaker unit to be mounted on a body of a vehicle, for example, an inner panel thereof.
In the conventional speaker apparatus, the speaker unit is mounted directly on the inner panel of the vehicle by fastening a frame of the speaker unit to the inner panel with the use of screws and hook members as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. H5-116570 and H6-3746.
However, in the conventional speaker apparatus, the speaker unit is mounted directly on the inner panel of the vehicle with the use of the screws and hook members as mentioned above. As a result, vibration from the speaker unit is transmitted to the inner panel, to generate unfavorable noise from the inner panel, thus causing problems.
In some cases, cushioning members are placed between the frame of the speaker unit and the inner panel, when fastening the frame of the speaker unit to the inner panel with the use of the screws and hook members. Such measures are not to prevent vibration of the speaker unit from being transmitted to the inner panel, but to avoid occurrence of abnormal noise such as “clatter”. Even when such measures are taken, vibration from the speaker unit tends to be transmitted to the inner panel, to generate noise having distortion or accompanying with time lag from the inner panel, thus inhibiting a proper musical reproduction.